Heroes of the Future: Letter to the Readers
by Feline Freak
Summary: A letter to those who have followed my Heroes of Time trilogy and still like Heroes of the Past and Present. Small teaser concerning the last part of the sequel included. PLEASE read and review, from this depends the destiny of the entire story.


.**..my fellow readers, fanfic writers, and artists. **

Hello.

Some of you might have noticed my name suddenly appearing in the among the reviews left on stories, and I've recently started stalking the section again. And I must say, wow, has it grown since I last came around. Nearly two years ago.

Yes, it's been two years since I've last come inside the section. More precisely, since the 9/15/07 when I posted the final chapter of Heroes of the Past.

But recently, something made me want to go back, and so it happens that I've been sifting through the section and reading one or two old stories, more precisely the one from my friend Slythergrl2004, and my own Crazy Adventure.

Man have I come far. You just have to compare my old "Hello people, I'm BACK!!!" with this to realize it. Yeah, a fellow classmate's way of talking rubbed off on me. Do not fear though, I only speak this way at certain times, and more often in the written form than in the oral (that however includes SMS) and you will soon find the old me. At least sometimes. For where my friend uses this way of speaking to differentiate himself from others and add more beauty to the language, I simply use it at random times whenever the fuck I feel like it. Just to revert to my old speaking habits a second later. Yes, I'm random. I've always been, always will be, and THAT shall just increase with the coming years.

Back on topic, even though I've ready Crazy Adventure from the beginning to the end, don't even dare to start Heroes of the Past, because I know I'm gonna stick my head under the pillow out of shame. But, I will have to, sooner or later.

Which brings me to the reason for this letter to all of you, my fellow readers, fans, old friends (those who are still around)...

I kept receiving, since I left the section, some occasional reviews for my old stories. Some favorites here and there, even, I think, one or two collections. Not many, but for a story buried under hundreds of others, I feel quite pleased. However, nothing was enough to push me to write the final chapter of this story as much as receiving a message, after two years of absence, from a new reader asking me when the story would be continued.

And I who thought you had all forgotten about the story and would leave me in peace.

So. Well. What should I do now?

Shall I write a quick summary of what I had in mind to write, or shall I take use my summer vacations, which I had been hoping to spend partying, having fun, and generally not doing anything physically or mentally demanding at all to scrounge my memory for the plot and write it down?

And mind you, it's not an easy one to write this one, no no.

It's a complicated, subtle and tricky one. One where the plot is composed of so many lose strings, that are supposed to be tied and knotted together in such a complicated and confusing way, that I just risk being trapped myself in the web that was meant for the reader.

So, what shall I do? Shall I write a brief synopsis, easy for everyone to understand, and especially, undemanding for my poor mind to put on paper?

Or shall I undergo the risk, and raid my brain to find all the small plot twists, all the solutions to the puzzles I have now forgotten, all the explanations to things that already at the time I had trouble understanding, to write a story that, if not finished by the end of summer, will undergo a serious delay which could last anything from a few weeks to several months to more than one year?

What do you want?

What do you, my fellow readers, want me to do?

It's all up to you. I leave the destiny of this story in your hands. You may sign it's death, or revive it.

The choice is yours.

Do what you want.

**THE VOTING IS ON!**

*

_Yours,  
Feline Freak_

"_I'm bored, can I annoy you?"_

_

* * *

_PS: For a taste of my old pessimism: I won't be surprised if nobody answers this.

Oh, and... "The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters."

**Entries not allowed:**

_Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc. _One or two liners. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

Yeah, yeah, Fanfictiondotnet isn't going to die because I break the rules ONCE. Plus, I solemnly swear to the Mighty Feline and the Gods of XXX that I will take this away as soon as I post the story/synopsis or a month from here if I don't get any answers and/or if the project hasn't advanced in any way and/or i havne't posted anything yet.

Thank you for your comprehension. Please do not kill me, burn me, torture me, do any other unpleasant things that can't be mentioned under a PG or K+ rating or delete my account.


End file.
